The Federation Database
by The.Federation.Justice
Summary: Hello, Captain. To the Federation Database. Here at TFD, we cover the entire history of The Federation, Wars, Agenda, Ships, Alien races, Dimensional Travel, and anything our faithful viewers wish to see. The Federation Datbase is not responsible for any brain-damage aqquired from reading. (Idea by Torrenta.)
1. Chapter 1

Begin login... ... ... ... Welcome, Captain.

HISTORY OF THE FEDERATION.

The United Federation Of Colonies didn't appear over night.  
Here is the complete backstory behind our greatest nation.

The year is 2028, The United States of America and its allies entered WW3, against Russia, China, Iran, Iraq, and Britian. The war wouldn't be conventional, Oh no, it would be Nuclear.

Missiles rose from various launch-sites from around the U.S. and headed towards their targets.  
The countries they were aimed at returned fire, and Nuclear Exchange was imminent.

Missiles hit almost every city, wiping any form of government and technology off the face of the Earth.  
Humanity was reset, and they learned from the bottom up.

They invented things like electricity again only around 50 years after the war, and once their technology levels reached a point of that during the 21st century, They accelerated faster than any other race.

The United Colloation Of Earth was formed to govern over the remaining countries, and build more.  
It was based out of what used to be called The Rocky Mountains.

After decades of rebuilding, Earth started to look like its former self.  
Since most of the resources from before the war were almost depleted, they used electric vehicles and machinery.  
No gasoline here.

The year was 2128, a hundred years after the war.  
The J.U.M.P. Drive was developed succsefully, and the UCE began colonizing the inner planets.  
UCE forces were succseful in setting up long-term colonies on mos tof the planets in the Sol system, and they had no more room to expand, the human population was 284 billion at this point.

The UCE was ravaged by civil war, for being dictator like, taking all of the resources, they lost the war.

The young United Federation took its first baby steps in becoming the greatest empire to rule the galaxy.  
The first interstellar mission was launched to Alpha Centuari, and they began colonizing there.  
Succseful, more ships started to arrive.  
The United Federation had to protect these ships, so the first warships began to appear. Slow, sluggish, and un-equiped with sheilding tech, they were pretty much the weakest vessels in human history.

On Alpha Centuari, with the growing Space Fleet in orbit.  
They found something, A rare element called "Edinium".  
Edinium was capable of powering entire citys for years on end, and thats what The Federation used for the next generation of starships reactors.

Edinium could also be combined with a liquid to make a combustable fuel, called Edinium-239.  
The weapons of the past were now either magnetic, or energy, A step up from gunpowder.

The year is 2989,  
The greatest acheivment ever reached by humanity, was the Interdimensional Drive.  
The ID was hidden from public eyes before it was ever heard of, and secretly put to use by The Council.  
During this time period, Humanity had met its first aliens. The Frostayans.  
A 28 Earth-year war broke out, and The Federation didn't win, neither did the Frostayans.  
It was a stalemate.

The year is 3012, and we are all caught up.  
The U.F.C.S.S. Phoenix jumped interstellar towards planet Equi-3, of the Cel-1 system.  
The Cel-1 system was a breach in the dimensional fabric, and secretly, The Council wanted control over the planet.  
The Star could power the Interdimensional Technology that The Council had, and they could reach the larger dimensions with the vast Warfleets they had manufactured. (This ties into A Mending Soul.)

The rest is still being developed, because here at The Federation Database, we can't tell the future. We can however, take your money.


	2. Chapter 2

FEDERATION DATABASE

-  
Battles.

The United Federation of Colonies has had many wars, and in them were many battles.  
Lets go through all of the big ones?

_**The Great War.**_

Battle of New York. (Nuclear.)  
Battle of Las Vegas. (Nuclear.)  
Battle of Des Moines. (Ground.)  
Battle of D.C. (Nuclear.)  
Battle of The East Coast. (Ground/Nuclear.)  
Battle of the West Coast. (Ground/Nuclear.)  
Battle of Moscow. (Nuclear.)  
Battle of Shanghai. (Ground.)  
Battle of Virginia Beach. (Ground/Water.)  
Battle of Chicago. (Nuclear.)  
Battle of Mexico City. (Nuclear/Ground.)  
Battle of Spain. (Nuclear.)  
Battle of Iraq. (Nuclear.)  
Battle of The Great Plains. (Ground.)

_**The First Colonies War.**_  
Battle of Cole System. (First Starship Battle)  
Battle of Mars-13. (Starship)  
Battle of U.E.C. Head-Quarters. (Ground/Orbital units)  
Battle of The Asteroid Belt. (Starship)  
Battle of the I.S.S. (Starship)  
Battle of the Duna-8 Rocket Launch Facility. (Ground/Orbital bombardment)  
Battle of the Venus Colonies. (Ground)

_**The Frostayan**_** War.****  
**Battle of The Valley. (Ground)  
Battle of Fire-base Alpha. (Ground)  
Battle of Defense-Fleet-2 and Frostayan Assault Fleet - 4. (Starship)  
Battle of Federation held Valley. (Ground)  
Battle of New-Washington. (Ground)  
Battle of Hyclon Industrial Refinery Complex Two. (Ground)  
Battle of High Orbit. (Starship)  
Battle of Frostna, (Moon) (Ground/Starship)  
Battle of The Rift. (Starship)  
Battle of The Rift Week Two. (Ground)  
Battle of The Alicorn. (Crashed Starship) (Ground)  
Battle of Federation Held Frostayan Bunker. (Ground)  
Battle of 'Conclusion' (Nuclear, Ground)  
Battle to end all battles. (Nuclear, Ground, Starship, Anti-matter, Orbital bombardment, Air, Artillery, Mobile Base Crawlers.)

The Griffon War.  
(Redacted)

The

** Dimensional**** War.****  
**The Federation Assault Fleet Two, led by Admiral Krausk jumped into Equi-3 to defend the Orbit dimension.  
The Federation Assault Fleet Two was Destroyed.  
Admiral Krausk crashed on Equi-3.  
The Federation Assault Fleet Five was sent.  
The Federation Assault Fleet Five was wiped out by (Redacted)  
The Federation Defense Fleet repelled an invasion of Earth, but sustained heavy losses.  
The Federation Marines were sent on a suicide mission to the Alternate Equi-3 timeline.  
The Federation Marines landed successfully, and landed with a regiment of Ambassador Tanks.  
The Federation Marines defended themselves from Phase-troopers.  
The Federation Marines defended themselves from Phase-troopers alongside (Redacted)  
The Federation Marines freed (Redacted)  
The Federation Marines were resupplied.

The Federation Defense Fleet was resupplied with powerful Battleships and Cruisers.  
The Federation Defense Fleet was all that remained.  
The Federation Defense Fleet, repelled the second invasion of Earth.  
The Federation Defense Fleet was completely wiped out, only one ship remained.  
The remaining ship, The Phoenix repelled the rest of the fleet by themselves.

(History is still being written.)


	3. Chapter 3

Ship Classes.

Here is all of the ships currently employed, manufactured, and destroyed by the United Federation Of Colonies. 

**Frigates (FR) (Standard issued Warships.)**

Dropper Class Drop Pod Special Operations Frigate (DCDPSO)

Screener Class Anti-Fighter Frigate. (SCAFF)

Eclipse Class Small Fleet Command Vessel. (ECSFCV)

Johnson Class Physical Harm Deploy-able Medical Facility. (JCPHDMF)

Trooper Class Standard Issue Battle Frigate. (TCSIBF) The most common class.

Freeson Class Heavy Frigate. (FCHF) (This is the class The Phoenix is.)

**Destroyers (DT) (Designed to take on Frigates, Fighters, And Destroyers.)**

Ambusher Class Mine Transport And Layer. (ACMTL)

Aegis Special Operations Recon Destroyer. (ASORD)

UpperCut Class Battle Destroyer. (UCCBD) The most common class.

Motherly Class Fighter Transport Destroyer. (MCFTD)

Cadence Class Peace Keeping Destroyer. (CCPKD)

Crusader Class Presidential Transport Destroyer (CCPTD) (Air Force One)

...

**Corvette's (CV) (Utility)**

...

Tinker Class Repair Corvette. (TCRC)

Loader Class Ammunition Corvette. (LCAC)

Hauler Class Military Cargo Vessel. (HCMCV) Most common class.

Picker Class Military Scavenger/Mine Removal Corvette. (PCMSMRC)

Heavier Warships

**Cruiser (CR) (Designed to be cheaper than Battle Ships, and still hold high power.)**

Phalanx Class Tactical Response Vessel. (PCTRV)

Pegasus Class Transport Cruiser. (PCTC)

Urbana Class Walker Deployment Vessel. (UCWDV)

Terra Class City Bombardment Cruiser. (TCCBC)

Brawler Class Assault Cruiser. (BCAC) Most common class. Followed by the PCTC.

**Battleships (BB) Designed to be the largest weapons in attacking another fleet.**

Luna Class Assault Ship. (LCAS) Most common class.

Sol Class Support/Defense Ship. (SCSDS)

Discord Class Experimental Matter Distortion Vessel. (DCEMDV) Prototype.

Thor Class Orbital Bombardment Ship. (TCOBS)

Celestia Class Command Battleship. (CCCB)

Xen Class Heavy Broadside. (XCHB)

Infinity Class Exploration Battleship. (ICEB) Prototype.

...

**Carriers. (CR) Designed to carry hundreds of fighter aircraft to the fight.**

Lexington Class Heavy Carrier. (LCHC)

Enterprise Class Super Carrier. (ECSC)

York Town Class Bomber Carrier. (YTCBC)

America Class Fighter Carrier. (ACFC)

Washington Class Troop Transport Carrier. (WCTTC)

Zelda Class Military Transport. (ZCMT)

**Industrial Ships. (INDSTRY) (enlisted civilian ships.)**

Hyclon Industrial Heavy Mining Star Vessel. (HIHMSV)

Hyclon Industrial Manufacturing Star Vessel. (HIMSV)

Federated Cargo Company Resource Carrier. (FCCRC)

**Dreadnoughts.(DN) Designed to destroy entire countries, take on entire fleets, and destroy other dreadnoughts.**

Jesus Class Orbital Annihilation Vessel. (JCOAV) Most common. 1 ever manufactured.

(End Ship Section.)

Now that we have learned all of the warships employed, lets discuss the roles of certain classes of ships.

Frigates First!  
Frigates are designed to be fast, maneuverable, cannon fodder.  
Most frigates are lightly armed, and are either set to Patrol duties or Recon.

**Destroyers.**  
Destroyers are designed to be slow, powerful, and heavily shielded.  
They are normally set to either Patrol, Recon, Escort, Transport, and or cannon fodder. (Key word for fleet assault ships.)

**Corvettes.**  
Corvettes (Not the car.) are designed to aid the main fighting force in repairs, utility, and ammunition carriers.  
They are normally sent along with either the Earth Defense Fleet (EDF) or the Federation Assault Fleet. (FAF)

**Cruisers.**  
Cruisers (Larger ships, not tiny things like some of them.) are designed to be one of the larger threats on the battlefield. (Battlespace?)  
Most of them are armed with heavy weapons, and are rarely seen by themselves. They are either set to Defense, Assault, or Fleet Formations.

**Battleships.**  
Battleships. Huge warships that are designed purely for Offensive formations. (They are also rarely used in defense if things get bad.)  
All of them are either set to Defense, Offense, or are scrapped. NONE are seen alone. If you see a battleship, it has a 110% chance of having a fleet along with it.

**Carriers.**  
Carriers are HUGE warships that carry thousands of fighters to the battlefield. (battle-space.)  
The most common craft on them (Unless they are bomber or transport variants.) are the F-53 Strike-Lightning VTOL All Purpose Space and Atmospheric Fighters.  
These are never seen without Battleships. (They have terrible turn-rate, high shields, but weak armor to fit craft inside.)

**Industrial Ships.**  
Industrial Ships are designed to assist a fleet, or a company in getting resources for the main operation.  
These are non-combatant and normally hang back a few light-years.

And last but not least.  
The **Dreadnaught**. (Dread-Yes, or Dread-Not?)  
The Jesus Class Orbital Annihilation Vessel, is the largest vessel. It was so massive it blots out the sun, and causes a solar-eclipse.  
If you see one.  
Your dead.  
No escape.  
Unless you show it the magic of friendship, and then it would just laugh at you and kill your planet.  
I'm looking at you, Pinkie Pie!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, The Federation Database here.

Today we are going to learn about The Government and Civilian sectors of The Federation, a little dull, I know, but all of my Federation Personnel should know how everything works!

Before we begin, something that should be known about how The Federation Names its Star Systems.

anything abbreviated are the first letters, such as this, 'APS' (Alpha Proxy Sector)  
The First three numbers after the abbreviation for the sector is the number of star in the sector.  
The single digit after these three numbers shows how many planets are in the system.  
The letters following, either INHB, (Inhabited) or UNHB (Uninhabited).

Example: "APS-38-14-INHB"  
The APS means "Alpha Proxy Sector", the 38 means star in the sector. the 14 means the number of planets in the system, and INHB means inhabited.  
*FunFact, the designation seen here is the Proxians home-system*

Lets begin, shall we?

There are _four_ branches of The Federations Government.

The Federal Branch takes care of the Military, Government of the People, and so on.  
The Council Branch decides the laws, research, and uses advanced labs to research technology for The Federal Branch. (The Council is rogue, so this section is null)  
The Private Branch is a supreme group of companies that handle the building projects for all of the four branches.  
The Civilian Branch is a supreme group of planetary leaders that manage things like, Cities, Water, Food, Transportation, and Currency.

(Loading, 10...20...30...40..50...60...70...80...90...100... Download Complete.)

_**The Early Days.**_

The Federal Branch was formed first, during the years following the Collapse of the U.E.C. and the rise of The U.F.C. (Around 2230.)  
The Federal Branch formed the other three Branches after the remaining U.E.C. Forces joined the main U.F.C, with Human Population around 20 billion at this point. (Around 2235)  
The Federal Branch succesfully conqured The Sol System, creating the early 'Federation Fleet' under a different name called 'The Earth Defense Fleet'. (Around 2306)  
The Federal Branch met the race of the Proxians, while exploring the Alpha Proxy sector. (Around 2334)  
The Federal Branch allied with the Proxians, which still stands today. The Proxians are responsible for the energy weapons used on FF's Starships. (Around 2334)  
The Federal Branch conquered a small Frostayan Mining Outpost, that was thought to be a pirate base. Causing the Frostayans to have bad Blood against them. (Around 2400)  
The Federal Branch built up a Fleet of 200 Starships, and sent the ships to attack a Frostayan Military Station in orbit in the FS-289-3-INHB System. (Around 2415)  
The Federal Branch successfully won a Frostayan held system, FS-834-5-INHB, and they gained knowledge of several other systems that held Frostayan strongholds.  
(Around 2445)

_**THE FROSTAYAN WAR.**_

The Federal Branch attacked these star-systems, all the way until 2899, when the Federation ran across The Frostayans home system. (Around 2899)  
The Federal Branch began a series of invasions, most of them repelled, but the third, and final Invasion landed Federation Boots on the Frostayans Home World. (Around 2989)  
The Federal Branch fought the war until 3000, when Federation Fleet destroyed the last stronghold from Orbit. (Around 3000)

_**The Golden**_** Age.  
**The Federal Branch returned home victorious, and most people actually thought peace would remain for the next thousand or so years. (Around 3001)  
The Federal Branch turned its attention away from Federation Fleet, and towards the Civilian sector after hundreds of years of expansion. (Around 3002)  
The Council Branch Declared War on The Federal Branch, starting The War of The Federation.  
**_  
(ERROR, DATA NOT_ FOUND.)**

(More will be written, this is The Federal Branches POV, the only one I've actually spent time developing.)

(End Chapter)

Woohoo! Makes me feel like I'm back in Elementary! Oh, those were the days... Before taxes, and Principal Financial Group.

Anyways, have a nice day/night/orbit.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is all of the famous Systems that The Federation has cataloged.

anything abbreviated are the first letters, such as this, 'APS' (Alpha Proxy Sector)  
The First three numbers after the abbreviation for the sector is the number of star in the sector.  
The single digit after these three numbers shows how many planets are in the system.  
The letters following, either INHB, (Inhabited) or UNHB (Uninhabited).

Example: "APS-38-14-INHB"  
The APS means "Alpha Proxy Sector", the 38 means star in the sector. the 14 means the number of planets in the system, and INHB means inhabited.

(Abbreviations: FS, Federation Space, APS, Alpha Proxy Sector, CS, Council Space, DM, Dimensional Space, FCS, Frostayan Conglomerate Space)

FS-834-5-INHB, A Captured Frostayan System.  
FS-289-3-INHB, Federation Fleet assaulted a Frostayan Military Station.  
FS-1-9-INHB, The Federation's home system. (Sol System)  
FS-2-4-INHB, The Federation's First Interstellar Colony. (Alpha Centauri B)  
FS-3-12-INHB, The Federation's Main Military system. (Zella System)

APS-38-14-INHB, The Proxian's home system. (Proxy Alpha)  
APS-46-6-INHB, The first meeting place between Proxian and Federation forces.

CS-198-4-INHB, The Council's home system. (Orion System)  
CS-28898-2-UNHB, The Council's Storage base(s) chain.

DM-234-7-UNHB, Federation Fleet Two's last engagement before destruction.  
DM-101-6-INHB, The original Equi-3 Dimension's Equi-3 System, The Final resting place of Federation Fleet Two. (Equi3#2)

(MORE TO COME!)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Ever heard about the wonderful element called, "Edinium"?... No? Good. that means this segment isn't useless.  
Lets begin, shall we?

(Begin)

Edinium is a specialized compound of Energized Protodermis or Corascathadium (119th Element on the Periodic table, discovered within the bowels of the Earth in 2156, highly unstable) and Imagination Energy. Just like salt is a compound of sodium and chloride, Edinium is a compound of Energized Protodermis (or Corascathadium) and Imagination Energy. Of course, when the Imagination Energy is extracted from the compound, it is impure, and needs to be cleansed. However, it is still effective for powering dimensional jump drives, though it could be potentially hazardous. Edinium is also effective for smuggling Imagination Energy because the compound masks Imagination Energy's unique energy signature.  
(Thanks Torrenta!)

Edinium is a very strange element, found at the boundary of the core and crust of any planet with pressures with that of Earth. The Element can power warships' reactors, which strips the element of its energy. The Federation, however, just burns it. Highly inefficient.

Edinium was first found on Earth 128 years after The Great War, (I stole that from Fallout, by the way) by a team of researches that were continuing the drilling at the Russian Kola Superdeep Borehole. using new technology that had been developed several decades earlier, the tools they used managed to survive the immense pressure and heat, and they found liquid Edinium. Edinium. Large starships would not be possible without it, and The Federation would NOT be as advanced as it is now.

Edinium can be used as almost _anything_, from highly efficient wires, to Edinium Enriched Metal plating used on starships for extra armor, you can also find glowing Edinium rings at most jewelry stores. Edinium is love, Edinium is life. Oh, and Hyclon Industrial makes a trillion credits a shipment from the stuff.  
Not mention the raw computing power of microchips built from it, ever wonder how those wrist-computers can function? How holographic computers run so darn efficiently? Edinium is the culprit.

In short, Ed' is your Friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Today we are going to talk about the Industrial giant itself, Hyclon Industrial.

(Begin)

Hyclon Industrial was started during the year '2159' as a mining company that drilled in areas of Antarctica and the upper Northern Hemisphere. The HQ was based out of what used to be 'Alaska', the company grew almost spontaneously until it became the global competitor it was during the 2200's. Once they had amassed enough Currency to spread to the newly established colonies, The U.E.C. (United Earth Collation) granted them a federal grant to build factories and the new-fangled 'Terraformer' on Venus. Taking the offer, they launched hundreds of rockets to assemble an industrial ship in a polar orbit around Earth. The ship carried enough supplies to build an industrial complex the size of New York, and the entire trip took about eight years to complete.

Once the ship arrived, they immediatley began using the Mk-32 VTOL craft to land the first Hyclon men on Venus, along with a Terraformer to start working on the atmosphere. More landers followed, carrying crates upon crates of building supplies and utility robots to build the various facilities required to build any industrial complex.

The entire build took about 30 Earth years to complete, but once it was done the official colonization of Venus could begin.  
No helmets were needed, the 30 years of Hyclon' building its factory complex(s) allowed the Terra-former enough time to correct Venus's atmosphere and allow it to become hospitable to Human and plant life.

The first colony ships arrived, and Hyclon could provide all of the basic needs required to set up Earth-like cities on the once barren planet. To keep the planet safe from its closeness to the sun, the atmosphere was extra thick. Hyclon used giant electrically charged poles on each end of the planet to create an artifical electromagnetic field to protect the planet from Sol's radiation.  
Hyclon, its job now complete, built another Industrial ship and got another grant from the early U.F.C. to industrialize all of the remaining planets in the Sol system. The entire trip took only three months, with propulsion becoming more efficient and powerful.

Jumping ahead a few years, Hyclon was the first non-government organization to receive the J.U.M.P. Drive Mk-1, and following its roots, they built _another_ Industrial ship and shot off to Alpha Centauri to build _another_ Industrial Complex in the local area.

Hyclon arrived, several U.F.C. 'Slug' ships followed. to 'protect' the 'population' from 'stuff.'  
Hyclon didn't bat an eye, and they put their yellow construction helmets on to build _another_ industrial complex on one of the more hospitable planets in the Alpha Centauri system. (The Alpha Centauri here is much different than our own)

Hyclon was the first anything to buy an entire planet, which was named "Hyclonis", also, another industrial planet like everything they have a hand in. Hyclon Industrial is still around to this day, even setting up _another_ complex on Equi-3, sparking an industrial revolution. (Hyclon loved showing the new industries how to run things!)

If you see Hyclon, say Hi-mon!"


	8. Chapter 8

Today we are going to look at something you guys requested, SHIP ARMAMENT!

Lets begin, shall we?

H.I. = Hyclon Industrial. (Light, Medium, and Heavy weapons. Expansion is all they care about.)  
P.S.Y. = Proxian Ship Yards. (Light weapons, the... Alien, type of company.)  
U.A. = United Armories. (Medium weapons, the type of Patriotic company.)  
T.W. = Titan Weapons. (Larger weapons, more of that "GRR MAN STUFF!" type of company.)

(Begin)

If you plan on being a part of The Federation Fleet, you need to have weapons onboard of course.  
Here is a quick guide for the types of weapons we use before we move on:

Plasma.  
Kinetic. (Rail-gun)  
Missile.  
Laser.

Plasma weapons fire a burst of Highly stable plasma at 5 km/s, when the plasma hits the hull of another vessel, it melts through hull, unless it is shielded, then it just bounces off. Perfect for ships below cruiser.

Kinetic weapons fire a solid metal rod at 90 Km/s, which can negate shields, Once the projectile hits, it penetrates the hull and keeps traveling deeper until the rod looses its kinetic energy. Weak against armor. Perfect for cruisers and above. (cannot damage shields.)

Missile weapons fire themselves, normally out of silos or turrets built into the ship. The Missile is perfect for damaging hull, but does little to shielding units. Once the projectile hits the Hull of another ship, it explodes, pushing the hull in on itself, or ripping chunks off. (Depending on Warhead) (Good for all) (cannot damage shield units)

Laser weapons fire a long burst of... you guessed it, Lasers, at the hostile ships. Traveling at 299,792,458 M/s (Speed of light), it is almost impossible to dodge, good for fast moving targets. The weapon is only capable of damaging shielding units, useless against armor. (Good for cruisers and Battleships.)

All ships use a combination of the above, depending on the size. Kinetic and Lasers require larger ships due to the needs that the weapons need. You need lots of storage to keep Kinetic weapons firing, and you need lots of energy to keep a continual laser barrage going.

You normally see plasma and Missiles on ships of smaller size, (the only class that uses all four weapon types is the Freeson Class.) but you see more powerful weapons such as laser and Kinetic on larger ships, barring carriers, however.

Now that we have covered all of the weapon types, let me show you all of the weapon mounts and turrets.

_**Plasma Type.**_

H.I. - Revenger - Plasma type. Reload time, 2.3 Seconds per burst. Ammunition, Energy. (Used against medium and light ships, low power.)

H.I. - Cutlass - Plasma type. Reload time, 23.8 Seconds per burst. Ammunition, Energy. (Used against medium and heavy ships, high power.

H.I. - Hyclonis - Plasma type, Reload time, 1.2 Seconds per burst. Ammunition, Energy. (Used against fighters and drop-ships, Very low power.)

T.W. - Blacksteel - Plasma type, Reload time, 25.2 Seconds per burst. Ammunition, Energy. (Used against heavy ships and Super-carriers. _**Insane Power.**_)

T.W. - Zeus - Plasma type, Reload time, 38.4 Seconds per burst. Ammunition, Energy. (Used against super-capitals and... Planets. _**Insane**_** Power.**)

U.A. - Liberty - Plasma type, Reload time, 12.4 Seconds per burst. Ammunition, Energy. (Used against medium ships, and Stations. Medium power.)

U.A. - Justice - Plasma type, Reload time, 11.3 Seconds per burst. Ammunition, Energy. (Used against medium ships, and asteroid defense. Medium power.)

U.A. - Freedom - Plasma type, Reload time, 13.1 Seconds per burst. Ammunition, Energy. (Used against medium ships, and mounted on stations for defense.)

U.A. - Alicorn - Plasma type, Reload time, 2.9 Seconds per burst. Ammunition, Unknown. (Used against light ships, and... the occasional rainbow factory.)

P.S.Y. - Gangnam - Plasma type, Reload time, 2.4 seconds per burst. Ammunition, Energy. (Used against... uh... Light ships?)

_**Kinetic**_** Type. **_Auto-cannon means it fired a continual burst for a certain amount of time until reload, which is longer. Autocannons are much less powerful than normal Kinetic weapons, but trade in the damage for firing speed._

H.I. - Penetrator - Kinetic type, Reload time, 18 Seconds per rod. Ammunition, Tungsten rod. (Used against other ships of all sizes, **Strength varies on hull thickness**.)

H.I. - Grinder - Kinetic type, Reload time, 30 Seconds (Autocannon) Ammunition,Tungsten rod. (Used against light and medium ships, Strength varies on hull thickness.)

H.I. - Cleaver - Kinetic type, Reload time, 12 Seconds per rod. Ammunition, Tungsten rod. (Used against ships of all sizes, Strength varies on hull thickness.)

H.I. - Reaver - Kinetic Type, Reload time, 84 Seconds (Autocannon) Ammunition, Tungsten rod. (Used against ships of all sizes, Strength varies on hull thickness.)

H.I. - Penetrator - Kinetic type, Reload time, 18 Seconds per rod. Ammunition, Tungsten rod. (Used against other ships of all sizes, **Strength varies on hull thickness**.)

H.I. - Grinder - Kinetic type, Reload time, 30 Seconds (Autocannon) Ammunition,Tungsten rod. (Used against light and medium ships, Strength varies on hull thickness.)

H.I. - Cleaver - Kinetic type, Reload time, 12 Seconds per rod. Ammunition, Tungsten rod. (Used against ships of all sizes, Strength varies on hull thickness.)

H.I. - Reaver - Kinetic type, Reload time, 25 Seconds (Autocannon) Ammunition, Tungsten rod. (Used against ships of all sizes, Strength varies on hull thickness.)

H.I. - Butcher - Kinetic type, Reload time, 5 minutes per rod. Ammunition, a big ass Tungsten rod. (Used against ships of all sizes, Strength... doesn't matter. *Used on the Freeson as its spinal cannon*)  
H.I. - Vulture - Kinetic type, Reload time, 15 seconds per rod.

H.I. - Eagle - Kinetic type, Reload time, 2 minutes. Ammunition, a smaller big ass Tungsten rod. (Spinal Cannon) (Used on all ships)

H.I. - Hyclon Initiative - Kinetic type, Reload time, 15 minutes per big ass rod. Ammunition, a Big ass Tungsten rod. (Used on Hyclon Industrials Super-Industrial ship)

U.A. - Bearclaw - Kinetic type, Reload time, 5 seconds (Autocannon) Ammunition, Small ass tungsten rod, (Teeny weeny Rod, rapid fire, 250 rounds per magazine, Anti-fighter turret.)

_**Missile**** Type. If there is Silo based in any Missile type, it cannot be reloaded, unless the ship the silo's are on visits a MRAS. If no (Silo Based) is present, it is Turret based, which is reloaded by robotic arms. LRS means Large Rocket Stage, SRS means Small Rocket Stage. MRS means Medium Rocket Stage. See MRS-# for Military Repair Station.**_

T.W. - God's Fist - Missile type **LRS**, (Silo based) Warhead, 80 Megaton 'Crusader' Nuclear Warhead. (_Used for Orbital bombardment, **Insane Power.)  
**  
_T.W. - God's Piss - Missile type **SRS**, Reload time, 2 minutes. Warhead, 25 ton 'Pisser' Anti-ship high explosive warhead. (Used to piss on other ships, Medium power.)

(_Oh noe! Think tank running out of power!)_

U.A. - Freindzone - Missile type, **MRS, **Reload time, 4 Minutes. Warhead, 45 ton 'Intimidator' Anti-ship armored piercing warhead. (Used to pierce hull on other ships.)

H.I. - Clusterfuck - Missile type, **MRS, **(Silo based) Warhead, One 'Caster' Fragmentation Cluster Explosive warhead. (Used to saturate an area either on the ground or in space with lots and lots of explosive fragments.)

_**Laser Type. Laser type does not have a reload, it is constant.  
The higher the shield degrade per minute, the less time the Laser Turret can be used before cool down.**_

P.S.Y. - ∑åø∂ - Laser type, 20% Shield Degrade per minute. (Used to bring down shields, no damage to Hull.)

P.S.Y. - ßπåµ - Laser type, 49% Shield Degrade per minute. (Used to bring down shields, no damage to Hull.)

U.A. - L4Z0-R - Laser type, 35% Shield Degrade per minute. (Used to bring down shields, no damage to Hull.)

H.I. - M-1n0R - Laser type, 23% Shield Degrade per minute. (Used to bring down shields, no damage to Hull.)

H.I. - Orion - Laser type, 58% Shield Degrade per minute. (Used to bring down shields, no damage to Hull.)

T.W. - Manly Laser Thing - Laser type, 128% Shield Degrade per minute. (Instant, can only be used once.) _Cus' men don't need more than one shot._

P.S.Y. - 'Hunam' Sam - Laser type, 15% Shield Degrade per minute. (Used to bring down shields, no damage to Hull.)

P.S.Y. - Style - Laser type, 24% Shield Degrade per minute. (Used to bring down shields, no damage to Hull.)

Now, that is all of the modern weapon, and we haven't even covered the older weapons yet!  
Hope this helps, your friendly neighbor-space Database instructor.

(End)


End file.
